With you
by Neko Espada
Summary: Bazz-B is upset about something and Askin tries to support him in his own way.


Bazz-B opened his eyes and looked around the common room. It appeared that all Stern Ritters has already left. The last person who left the room was Haschwald.

Actually Bazz-B wanted to stay here alone with him to have a talk. But unfortunately when all other Stern Ritters had finally left the room, His Majesty appeared there. He threw a quick glance at Bazz-B and then called Haschwald to go with him. Something like joy flashed in the blond Quincy's eyes for a second and then he quickly followed the Emperor.

"Because of what he is so happy?"-Bazz-B thought a bit irritably.-"Anyway what's so fun in messing with documents along with His Majesty?"

Bazz-B closed his eyes again, leaned back on the sofa and sighed tiredly. Suddenly the punk felt how someone put the hands on his shoulders, trying to embrace him.

"What the..?!"-Bazz-B winced from surprise.

"Why are you so sad, boya~?"-a familiar voice was heard.

"Meh..It's you, Nakk Le Vaar."-Bazz-B recognized the person.-"What do you need again?"

"I am just curious why you look upset."-Askin replied.-"Is something bothering you?"

"Hey! Mind your own business."-Bazz-B said with displeased voice.-"I am just fine."

"Hm~? Really?"-Askin said, sitting near his comrade on the sofa and embracing him by the shoulders.-"I thought you are sad because our commander doesn't notice your feelings."

"Shut up!"-Bazz-B said aggressively, pushing Askin away from himself.

"Oi! Oi! Calm down."-Askin said.-"It's all right. You are not the first nor the last who got a crush on our pretty Grand Master."

Bazz-B didn't reply anything. Askin tried to embrace him again and this time punk didn't resist.

"I think you shouldn't be so obsessed with him. After all it's not that easy to win the heart of our commander."-Askin said, slightly stroking Bazz-B's skin.

The punk kept silent for a while, thinking over something.

"You know, sometimes I have a feeling that Hasch-san already date with someone.."-Bazz-B said gloomily.

"You think so?"-Askin said.

"Yeah. Do you have any ideas who it can be?"-Bazz-B inquired.

"Well, if I share my crazy supposition with you then I will probably deadly regret about that."-Askin said.-"After all some people here like to rat on others."

Bazz-B just hemmed discontentedly in response.

They were sitting in silence because the punk no longer wanted to continue the discussion of this topic. Since Bazz-B wasn't pushing him away anymore, Askin used his chance and remained his flirtation. He ran his hand through Bazz-B's hair, fingering it over slightly. The punk gave a displeased glance to his comrade but still didn't hurry to repel him. Actually he even liked what Askin was doing, however he would have never admitted it. Bazz-B could guess that Askin has some special interest in him, however, he wasn't going to give up so easily and just forget about his feelings towards his commander. If Bazz-B wasn't so stubborn, he most likely would have replied to Askin's flirtation long ago.

"Don't be sad anymore."-Askin said softly and then moved his face closer to Bazz-B's, going to give him a kiss.

"Oi?! What the hell are you doing, Nakk Le Vaar?!"-Bazz-B quickly sprang up from the sofa.-"This was too much! Stop your stupid tricks or else I will burn up your favorite curl."

With these words angry Bazz-B quickly left the room.

"My, my~."-Askin said, slightly tilting his head to the side.-"Who could know that he is so shy.."

A couple of days later Bazz-B was sitting on the bed in his room. He was in a rather bad mood and had no idea why he let Askin to make him a company again.

"Ouch!"-Bazz-B exclaimed discontentedly, when his comrade tried to help him to wipe the blood under his nose.

"Don't twitch."-Askin said and then used a simple healing technique. Soft green light appeared around his hand. A few seconds later the bleeding from the nose has finally stopped.-"Well? Do you feel better now?"

Bazz-B didn't reply anything. He seemed to be deep in his gloomy thoughts.

"Why the hell this happened?.."-he muttered.

"Well, I would surprise if our commander or anyone else liked to be molested in such a rude way. What you did wasn't very good~"-Askin said instructively.

"Tch!"-Bazz-B replied angrily.

Actually he didn't clearly know why he acted like that back then. Bazz-B invited Haschwald to his room and they talked about various things. In fact Bazz-B just planned to find out what exactly his commander feels towards him. But by some reason this meeting ended with that Bazz-B tumbled Haschwald down on the bed and the latter had no other choice but to punch the punk in the face to make him stop acting so rudely.

"Bazz-B, you baka!"-Haschwald said back then before leaving the room.

So as a result Bazz-B got a beaten nose and a strong disapproval of other Stern Ritters, who somehow found out about this outrageous event. Moreover, it seemed that His Majesty was aware of it as well, judging by a really unfriendly glare he was giving to Bazz-B every time he saw him.

"I think you should apologize to our commander."-Askin advised, interrupting punk's thoughts.

"I know! I know!"-Bazz-B replied irritably.-"Stop edifying me already!"

After that he burst into angry speech. Askin has been looking at him for some time but then he suddenly caught Bazz-B by the collar of his uniform, quickly pulled to himself and left a kiss on his lips. At first Bazz-B was stunned and kept silent. Punk was just looking surprisedly at Askin for a while but then he frowned again.

"What the hell was that?"-Bazz-B asked.

"I thought that it was the only way to make you fall silent."-Askin said, smiling slightly.-"Besides I wanted you to know that you are not the only one who can get a sudden crush on others."

"Eeeh? Do you expect me to reciprocate you or what?"-Bazz-B said with displeased voice but then smirked.-"You will have to wait for a really long time, you know."

"Sure. I will wait~"-Askin chuckled in response.


End file.
